


Baby Don't Hurt Me

by fizzaroo99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, John's A+ Parenting, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzaroo99/pseuds/fizzaroo99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tireless fight between Dean and Cas, a blizzard decides to hit their cabin and keeps the two snowed in for the night.</p><p>(Shameless fluff/angst because this was a writing prompt for my english class)</p><p>TW: Mentions of John Winchesters A+ parenting.<br/>TW: Alcohol<br/>TW: Swearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Don't Hurt Me

 

SLAM!

The windows shuttered as Dean stomped around the small cabin, securing supplies and checking the barriers.

SLAM!

“D-Dean...?” Cas squeaked, he held a mug of hot chocolate close to himself, the heat radiating into his hands.

Ignoring him, Dean finally sat down on the small couch in their cabin, whitened knuckles clenched around the neck of a beer bottle. The storm outside buffeted the sides of the building, sending trembles throughout the semi-weak structure. Cas hesitated, shifted from foot to foot, and peered at him over his mug, the steam fogging his glasses. The stillness in the air was impenetrable even by the raging weather outside. They stayed like that until the mug no longer steamed, and beer bottles littered the floor.

“Dean?...” Cas asked again. His feet shuffled as he made his way closer.

“Dean please...” Cas knelt a few feet from the couch, scared to move.

“No..” He muttered, voice cracked from the lack of recent use. He cleared his throat and shifted on the couch, never looking at Cas, “ No Cas.. I’ve made my decision. I don’t wanna hurt you..” The edge of his voice dug  into Cas’ heart.

“Dean! You know that’s not gonna happen! You are not like your father-”

“Bullsh*t! Bull-f**king-sh*t!” Dean jumped up, eyes glowered, “I’m just like John!” A bottle smashed into the wall opposite of Cas. “No matter what I do I will always be like him.” He gripped the couch tightly and looked at Cas, eyes glossy.

Cas, furious, stepped up to Dean and held his face in his hands, “ People love you Dean, and care about you. Sam, Jess, Claire.. We are going to get that therapist and we are all going to help you. John was a horrible father and he had no right to do those things to you and Sam.”

Dean’s face softened and his arms hung limply in his lap.

“You are not like him at all Dean, you would never hurt me.” Cas sat next to him and cradled him into his chest.

The wind outside continued to howl, but all the two could hear was Cas softly humming.

Carry on my wayward son

There’ll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don’t you cry no more

 


End file.
